kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
:For the A.R. version or his Bujin counterpart, see and . ( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Hero (Current) Anti-Hero (Temporary, Kamen Rider Decade episode 31 and Movie War 2010) Villain (Temporary, Super Hero Taisen GP) |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Master Gamer:' Adam is a masterful gamer. He has extensive knowledge of games in many genres and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Polylingual:' Adam can speak many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls and Gamma. *'Pause Bypass:' Adam can bypass the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. *'Mental Resistance:' Adam is resistance to telepaths who can read and control his mind. *'Resurrection:' If people still remember him, he can be resurrected from the dead. *'Interdimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Abilities:' Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: :*'Culinary Knowledge:' Adam is given the talent of a great chef. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an engage wizard ring. :*' Interpretation:' Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Femushinmu language. :*'Medical Knowledge:' Adam is given the talent of a great medical doctor. Forms *'Height:' 192 cm *'Weight:' 83 kg *'Punching Power:' 4 tons *'Kicking Power:' 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 6 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. - Kamen Rides= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form, but it is never seen in the series. - Agito= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form, but it is never seen in the series. - Ryuki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki, but it is never seen in the series. - Faiz= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, but it is never seen in the series. - Blade= With the card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form, but it is never seen in the series. - Hibiki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki, but it is never seen in the series. - Kabuto= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, but it is never seen in the series. - Den-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form, but it is never seen in the series. - Kiva= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form, but it is never seen in the series. - G= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider G, but it is never seen in the series. }} - Phase 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. - HeatMetal= With the Double HeatMetal Form card, Decade assumes Double's HeatMetal Form, wielding the . - LunaTrigger= With the Double LunaTrigger Form card, Decade assumes Double's LunaTrigger Form, wielding the . }} - OOO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, wielding the . - Gatakiriba= With the OOO Gatakiriba Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. - Latorartar= With the OOO Latorartar Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Latorartar Combo. - Sagohzo= With the OOO Sagohzo Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Sagohzo Combo. - Shauta= With the OOO Shauta Combo card, Decade assumes OOO's Shauta Combo. }} - Fourze= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze. - Elek= With the Fourze Elek State card, Decade assumes Fourze's Elek State, wielding the . - Fire= With the Fourze Fire State card, Decade assumes Fourze's Fire State, wielding the . }} - Wizard= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style, wielding the . - Hurricane= With the Wizard Hurricane Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Hurricane Style. - Water= With the Wizard Water Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Water Style. - Land= With the Wizard Land Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Land Style. }} - Gaim= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Pine= With the Gaim Pine Arms card, Decade transforms into Gaim's Pine Arms, wielding the . - Ichigo= With the Gaim Ichigo Arms card, Decade transforms into Gaim's Ichigo Arms, wielding the . }} - Drive= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Wild= With the Drive Type Wild card, Decade assumes Drive's Type Wild. - Technic= With the Drive Type Technic card, Decade assumes Drive's Type Technic. }} - Ghost= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Musashi= With the Ghost Musashi Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Musashi Damashii. - Edison= With the Ghost Edison Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Edison Damashii. - Robin= With the Ghost Robin Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Robin Damashii. - Newton= With the Ghost Newton Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Newton Damashii. - Beethoven= With the Ghost Beethoven Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Beethoven Damashii. - Billy the Kid= With the Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Billy the Kid Damashii. - Benkei= With the Ghost Benkei Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Benkei Damashii. }} - Ex-Aid= With the Ex-Aid Level 1 card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Level 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Level 2, wielding the . - Level 3= With the Ex-Aid Level 3 card, Decade transforms into Ex-Aid Level 3, wielding the . - Level 5= With the Ex-Aid Level 5 card, Decade transforms into Ex-Aid Level 5, wielding the , and . }} - Build= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . - GorillaMond= With the Build GorillaMond Form card, Decade transforms into Build's GorillaMond Form. - HawkGatling= With the Build HawkGatling Form card, Decade transforms into Build's HawkGatling Form, wielding the . - NinninComic= With the Build NinninComic Form card, Decade transforms into Build's NinninComic Form, wielding the . - RocketPanda= With the Build RocketPanda Form card, Decade transforms into Build's RocketPanda Form. - FireHedgehog= With the Build FireHedgehog Form card, Decade transforms into Build's FireHedgehog Form. - LionCleaner= With the Build LionCleaner Form card, Decade transforms into Build's LionCleaner Form. - KeyDragon= With the Build KeyDragon Form card, Decade transforms into Build's KeyDragon Form. - KaizokuRezzya= With the Build KaizoukaRezzya Form card, Decade transforms into Build's KaizoukaRezzya Form, wielding the . - OctopusLight= With the Build OctopusLight Form card, Decade transforms into Build's OctopusLight Form. }} - Amazon Omega= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. }} }} - Showa Riders= Like the Heisei Riders, Decade is shown owning Rider Card versions of the 15 Showa Kamen Riders, but they are never seen in the series. With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1, but it is never seen in the series. - 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 2, but it is never seen in the series. - V3= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider V3, but it is never seen in the series. - Riderman= With the card, Decade transforms into Riderman, but it is never seen in the series. - X= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider X, but it is never seen in the series. - Amazon= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon, but it is never seen in the series. - Stronger= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger, but it is never seen in the series. - Skyrider= With the card, Decade transforms into Skyrider, but it is never seen in the series. - Super-1= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1, but it is never seen in the series. - ZX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZX, but it is never seen in the series. - Black= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black, but it is never seen in the series. - Black RX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black RX, but it is never seen in the series. - Shin= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Shin, but it is never seen in the series. - ZO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZO, but it is never seen in the series. - J= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider J, but it is never seen in the series. - }} }} - Complete= Complete Form *'Height': 199 cm *'Weight': 102 kg *'Punching Power': 12 tons *'Kicking Power': 16 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters '|コンプリートフォーム|Konpurīto Fōmu}} is the final form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards, this version of Complete Form is called . }} Equipment Devices * - Decade's transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of past Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or other Rider Machines. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards. * - Decade's firearm weapon. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride, and Attack Ride cards. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double HeatMetal. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double LunaTrigger. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Elek. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Fire. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Gaim Pine. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Gaim Ichigo. :* and - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Ex-Aid Level 3. :* , and - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Ex-Aid Level 5. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Build. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Build HawkGatling. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Build NinninComic. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Build KaizokuRezzya. Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders